Individuals use electronic devices for a variety of reasons, including to author, consume, or otherwise interact with potentially sensitive information. As one example, electronic devices are used to exchange messages between users. Such messages may be of a personal nature, may include confidential business information, and/or may otherwise contain information that users of the devices would like to keep confidential. Unfortunately, even after a user of an electronic device deletes data on that device, that data can often be recovered, such as by a nefarious individual, and/or through forensic analysis. The ease of recovery of deleted information stored on solid state media can be particularly problematic, as existing approaches to neutralizing data are typically based on an assumption that the medium upon which the data is stored is magnetic.